1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors, semiconductor memory cells having a transistor and methods of forming the same. Other example embodiments relate to transistors having a larger data storage capacity, semiconductor memory cells having the transistors and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices are being fabricated wherein a semiconductor memory cell uses only a transistor to enable semiconductor memory operations, without forming an information storage element on a semiconductor substrate. If the information storage element is formed by implanting impurity ions in the semiconductor substrate under a gate pattern of the transistor, the information storage element may have a smaller size than the gate pattern. Also, the information storage element may be surrounded by source and drain regions that overlap with the gate pattern. As such, the information storage element may be limited to the size of the gate pattern. Because the information storage element, which may be limited in size, corresponds to a portion of the semiconductor substrate that provides a bipolar operation, it may be difficult to increase a data sensing margin of the semiconductor device.